It Started with a Kiss
by NettieC
Summary: Harm and Mac are in London and Mac has decided to push the issue of 'them' in some not so subtle ways...will Harm respond?
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

_**It's pretty much a standalone, doesn't really fit into any specific season. No offence intended by the nature of the conference, this is a work of fiction.**_

**Dedicated to Alix…I love your reviews, thank you so much!**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------Promises--------------------------------------------------------------**_

**TUESDAY 0023**

**LONDON BOUND FLIGHT**

The cabin lights of the London bound flight dimmed and the passengers settled down for a few hours of sleep before the halls of Heathrow beckoned. Harm took his headphones off and then wrapped the cord neatly around them before placing them into the seat pocket in front of him. Mac pulled the blanket over herself and nestled against the window. She closed the shutter and then her eyes.

"Night," said Harm.

"Oh yeah, goodnight," Mac replied trying to sound indifferent.

Harm watched her for a long while. Only two days ago, thirty nine hours, he corrected himself, she had kissed him in the break room. Not a slow passionate one but a quick, spontaneous kiss on the lips as she was caught up with the excitement of the moment. Harm tried to recollect what had created the excitement but everything but the kiss had been blocked out. Mac had gone back to work and not said a word about it. He didn't know whether to acknowledge it or wait for Mac to say something. He only knew he was beginning to obsess about it.

For Mac's part, she had settled against the window and knew Harm was watching her. She had been in a great mood and kissing him in the break room had been unplanned. She had just won a difficult case, Chloe had spent the weekend and Harm had looked oh, so cute she just couldn't resist. Mac felt that while the next move should be up to Harm she could grow old and grey waiting. So she had vowed to herself as she had packed her suitcase that she would make as many moves as necessary to get a reaction. And though she desperately wanted him to respond in kind she would take any response, even being red lighted, as it would be an acknowledgement of her actions.

An hour into her 'slumber', Mac moved in her cramped seat and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his strong arm surround her immediately and her head fall onto his chest. This was a position she had been in many times before and it was one which she loved. She stayed as still as possible, feigning sleep and listening to his heartbeat and his breathing.

When Harm coughed Mac knew he was awake. She waited a few minutes longer before making her move. Mac muttered something under her breath that Harm did not catch. She then raised her hand to his neck and her mouth to his. Keeping her eyes closed, Mac pulled his head closer and kissed him gently at first before making the kiss deeper and more intense. Breaking the kiss off suddenly she pulled back and muttered another string of incomprehensible words and drifted off to another fake sleep.

Harm sat there in stunned silence. The kiss the other day was a peck but this one, well, it was so much more. His first thought was he had dreamed it but then he wiped his mouth and saw the remnants of her lipstick, it was real. He contemplated his options and settled on the easiest – he wouldn't mention it.

After nearly another hour had passed Mac decided to up the ante, after all, she had a captive audience. She followed her first kiss with one that made him see stars. It wasn't just the touch of her lips on his or her tongue which briefly intruded into his mouth but the muttering. After a string of nonsensical words, Harm clearly caught the next part. "Oh God, Harmon Rabb, I love you." While Harm had been responding to her kiss he had been too stunned to reply to her declaration.

Two hours out from Heathrow the cabin lights came back on and trolley service began.

"Hey there, Flyboy, sleep well?" Mac wearily yawned and stretched in her seat.

"Like a log," he lied. "You?"

"Surprisingly well," she smiled shyly.

"Oh," he said.

"You sound disappointed." Mac tilted her head and smiled.

"No, no, I just thought … I thought you were awake for part of it." Harm said, quickly.

"Maybe but I don't think so. I do know I was having this incredible dream and…" She was enjoying this.

"And?" he prompted.

"Never you mind," she giggled. Harm blushed. After her kisses and declaration, he was certainly hoping he had been starring in her dreams.

**TUESDAY 0800**

**HOTEL GRANGER**

From the time the plane landed at Heathrow at 0756 Harm and Mac became the image of professionalism. Lack of sleep, jetlag and personal issues were put aside. They checked into their accommodation, The Hotel Granger on The Strand. They had adjoining rooms and Mac chose the one with the bigger bathroom, even though it was still the size of a shoe box.

Showered and dressed, they were met by Oliver Hume in the hotel foyer at 1100. Oliver was an MI6 operative; he was also an unofficial liaison between the British and American governments and was currently attached to the CIA. Mac and Harm were in London to attend the conference on the changing role of the military in response to the war on terrorism.

Neither Harm nor Mac had been an original delegate to the conference but Bud was caught up with a court martial that was becoming decidedly messy and Sturgis' father had taken seriously ill. So, they had only 72 hours notice of their conference attendance. Neither of them minded the break in routine or the chance to spend some down time together in London.

"Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb?" asked a tall blonde man in black as he approached them.

"Yes," said Harm extending his hand. "You must be Oliver Hume."

"I must be," Oliver laughed at his own joke. "Pleased to meet you, Commander, and you too, Colonel." He held Mac's hand a little longer than was necessary, according to Harm that was.

"Ahem," Harm coughed. "What's on the agenda?"

"A quick tour around the Houses of Parliament, lunch at The Carlton with a few of the delegates from Russia, France and Britain," answered Oliver.

"That should be an interesting lunch given the different positions of our four nations," commented Mac.

"It should," agreed Oliver, his proper English accent amusing Mac.

"It should," she repeated mimicking him.

"Imitation is the highest form of flattery, Sarah. May I call you Sarah?"

"Of course, Oliver," Mac replied.

"Anyway, after lunch there will be a short interval before the official conference opening at 1600 with the welcome and two keynote speakers in the Carrington Room at The Carlton. Dinner will be at 1930 with the evening set aside for social activities. The conference will then start in earnest tomorrow at 0900. There will be two full days, concluding with dinner and dancing on Thursday night. After that your time is your own. When are you due to depart?"

"Friday 1725," answered Mac.

"Well, I'll have to see about giving you a quick tour of the old town on Friday morning," he smiled, winking at Mac.

Harm wasn't impressed. "I guess we should be off," he said.

**THE CARRINGTON ROOM, THE CARLTON HOTEL **

Lunch was a stilted affair. Mac sat between Oliver and Francois Dupree, a French government official who felt it was beneath him to talk to those in the military. So Mac spent her time chatting to Oliver,_tough job but someone has to do it _she thought to herself. Oliver had rugged good looks and sparkling blue eyes, she was a sucker for blue eyes, and his voice was captivating – it made everything he said sound important.

For his part, Harm was trapped on the next table between Alexandro Sharpov, an interpreter for Mikael Checkov, a Russian General, sitting on the other side of him and Edward Christian, a civilian lawyer engaged by the British Army who made it perfectly clear that he would rather be anywhere else than at this pitiful attempt at playing United Nations, as he put it.

Alexandro was working overtime letting all on his table know the General's thoughts on everything from the food being tasteless to Blair being a puppet for Bush imperialism. Alexandro looked embarrassed at the many things he was required to interpret but it was his job and he had little choice.

When lunch had concluded and the irritating and irritated guests went their separate ways Harm sought out Mac and Oliver.

"How did it go?" asked Mac.

"Swimmingly," said Harm in his best English accent.

"Great," said Mac smiling at Oliver.

"What do you want to do now?" Harm asked her.

"Well, we have two hours to the opening of the conf…" Oliver began.

"103 minutes actually," Mac corrected.

"Pardon? How did you do that? You didn't even look at your watch," said Oliver, eyes wide with surprise.

"It's a skill they teach in the Marines," Mac lied.

"Really?!" Oliver was impressed.

"Anyway…" Harm prompted.

"Anyway…in our 103 minutes or 102 minutes by now, I was going to suggest we pop over to the MI6 HQ and have a quick looksee. I have authorisation to do so and it's only two blocks away. Interested?" offered Oliver.

Harm wasn't. Well, he was interested in MI6 but not in spending anymore time with Oliver Hume but, as Mac had already said yes, he too accepted the offer.

**HOTEL GRANGER**

**TUESDAY 2347**

"Good evening sir, madam," said the doorman as Harm and Mac returned to the hotel just before midnight. The conference opening and dinner had all gone well – nothing earth shattering but informative and enjoyable nonetheless. They had left Oliver at The Carlton before hailing a black cab back to theirs.

"Evening," they replied in unison.

They waited in the foyer for the lift and Mac stifled a yawn.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be tired after you sleep on the plane," Harm chided.

Mac smiled at the mere thought of their plane trip – it seemed so long ago.

"Changed your mind?" asked Harm.

"Huh?"

"Changed your mind about coming up?" said Harm from inside the lift.

Mac had drifted off and had not realised it had arrived.

"Oh yeah, I mean no," she said wandering in.

Mac nestled down under her duvet where it was warm and cosy. She played over her antics from the flight. She would have liked nothing more than to open the adjoining door and get into Harm's bed but decided that it may have been pushing things a bit too far. So instead she settled for closing her eyes and drifting off happily.

Harm wasn't as settled in his bed. He was cold and thought his bed was lumpy. As he lay in his bed he heard the shower start to drip. Annoyed, he got up and tried to fix it but it was to no avail. He got back into bed and lay there looking at the ceiling tiles. He pulled his duvet higher and counted water drops. When his annoyance became too much he got out of bed and stared out the window.

At first he couldn't figure it out. He had slept soundly in places that were more uncomfortable, in places which were colder and where things had been a lot noisier. Now, here in the relative luxury of a hotel room, he couldn't sleep and then it hit him.

Gently Harm knocked on the adjoining door and, getting no answer, opened it.

"Mac, you awake?" he whispered loudly. There was no answer. He moved closer to the bed, only the top of her head visible under the duvet.

"Mac, you awake?" he said again trying to wake her.

"Hmm, yeah," came the mumbled reply.

"Mac?"

"What?" she was awake this time. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I hate to do this," he lied, "but can I sleep here?"

"Why?"

_Well because I love you and I want to ravish your body,_ he thought to himself. "The shower's dripping, the room's cold and the bed's lumpy," he said sadly.

Mac pulled back the duvet and Harm got in. She would have accepted _I don't like the wallpaper._

Before long sleep engulfed them both – a peaceful, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

_**It's pretty much a standalone, doesn't really fit into any specific season. No offence intended by the nature of the conference, this is a work of fiction.**_

_**There are 3 songs in this chapter all picked for the lyrics - I thought about deleting two of them but I couldn't decide which two so I've left them all in…read them or skip them, the choice is yours.**_

**This one's for all who reviewed chapter 1 - ****Thanks so much!**** I've never received so many reviews so quickly for one chapter and that inspired me to update quickly as a thank you. **

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

**  
**

**The CARLTON HOTEL**

**WEDNESDAY 0900**

0900 rolled around quickly. Sitting in the Carrington Room Harm shuffled papers, Mac was getting coffee and talking to Oliver, Harm noted with increasing jealousy. It wasn't that he disliked Oliver Hume it was just that he wanted Mac to himself.

"Here you go," said Mac putting the coffee down on the table in front of him, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh thanks," he muttered.

The lights faded and hour after hour of presentations, discussions, questions and debates ensued.

Mac and Harm had little time together until the conclusion of the day's agenda. Harm was hoping to take Mac out to dinner but by the time he had the opportunity to ask her Oliver already had.

"Of course you are more than welcome to join us," Oliver offered, hoping he'd say no.

"No, I won't, thanks anyway. There are a few things that I'd like to do," Harm replied.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked disappointed. Oliver was a handsome and lovely guy but she'd much rather spend her time with her Flyboy.

"Yeah, I'll catch you at the hotel."

**HOTEL GRANGER**

**THURSDAY 0015**

Harm had been in bed in his own room for nearly two hours before he heard Mac return just after midnight. He listened intently to see if he could hear anyone with her – namely Oliver Hume. There were only the sounds of Mac getting ready for bed and Harm fell asleep listening to the shower in Mac's room running and thinking happy thoughts.

"Are you up?" asked Mac sitting on his bed.

"Huh?" Harm replied confused.

"I was just seeing if you were up?" she said, resting her hand on his thigh.

_Well, if you move that hand a few inches higher you'd be able to assess that for yourself, _Harm thought. "I'm awake, what time is it?" he finally asked.

"0720," Mac said brightly.

"Already?" He glanced around the room to catch sight of a clock.

"Yes, already. You must have slept soundly you didn't answer me when I came in last night," she said, rubbing his leg. _Damn, _ Harm thought _missed opportunity._ "And you slept through your wake up call," Mac added.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," he replied.

"Well, if you get your six moving you'll still be able to buy me breakfast," she said patting his leg.

"Yeah okay," he said realising that if he didn't want Mac to know just how 'excited' he was to have her on his bed, she would have to go before he could get up.

"Something wrong?" Mac asked noting his hesitation.

"Oh no, no," he said moving the duvet.

"Oh, oh right," Mac said winking at him. "I'll leave you be."

Thursday proceeded much the same way Wednesday had with little time for anything but heavy discussion on military SOPs and operational matters as they applied to the War on Terrorism. In the afternoon session debate changed course and raged on about the War itself. Despite the efforts of the convenors to return to the topic General Checkov was adamant that the War on Terrorism was an American attempt to put their own governments around the world.

When the conference looked to be ending in a shambles, Checkov walked out leaving the rest to settle back down and meet the afternoon's objectives. Mac excused herself at the earliest opportunity to go and get ready for the dinner dance that night. Normally she wouldn't have fussed but she had something in mind to push Harm further.

By the time Harm arrived back at The Carlton he had not caught up with Mac. She had left him a message on his bed when she had first returned before he had gotten back and then another one when she was back but he was in the shower.

**The CARLTON HOTEL**

**THURSDAY 1925**

Harm scanned the room eagerly but couldn't see Mac. He took up a good vantage point and awaited her arrival, smiling broadly the instant he saw her in a simple, floor length, black dress.

"Evening," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi there, Marine," he replied smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated," the MC announced and they obliged.

Ever the gentleman, Harm pulled out Mac's chair and made sure she was comfortable before sitting. Dinner was served and Harm noted that Mac ate surprisingly little. In fact, she ate less than him and that was not something he could ever remember happening before.

"Are you feeling alright?" He leaned over and whispered as she pushed her dessert aside without touching it.

"Yeah, why? Don't I look alright?" she asked concerned, dabbing her napkin to her face in case something was there.

"You look as beautiful as always," he said, lowering her napkin. "But you're not eating."

"No, I'm fine; I just have things on my mind," she replied coyly.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah," she smiled.

"How?" he asked, prepared to do anything for her.

"Dance with me," she said as a statement rather than a question.

Harm went to stand up but was tapped on the shoulder by the waiter. "Excuse me Commander Rabb telephone call for you – it's important."

"Sorry Mac," said Harm, getting to his feet.

"That's okay, go, I'll wait," Mac said, picking up her glass of water.

She didn't have to wait too long before Oliver appeared and asked her to dance – and dance they did. Mac had a string of dance partners before she excused herself to find Harm's whereabouts.

Searching the hotel foyer she found him sitting alone on a sofa in a darkened corner.

"Hey Flyboy," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Mac," he said reaching up and taking her hand. She held his hand and sat beside him.

"Bad news?" she asked, squeezing his hand. He looked up at her with sad eyes and shook his head. "No?" she asked. "Try again. Who rang?"

"Honestly Mac, it's okay. Go back and enjoy what's left of the night," he said, releasing a deep sigh.

"Not likely," she said shifting closer to him. She ran her hand through his hair. "Are you going to tell me yourself or do I have to ask a whole lot of questions?"

Harm took a deep breath. He had been enjoying his time with Mac and he didn't want to spoil the evening. "It's nothing that can't wait til morning."

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaving her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah, can we get out of here?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"My thoughts exactly," said Mac standing up and pulling him up with her.

Mac grabbed their jackets from the cloak room whilst Harm had a brief conversation with the manager.

"What was that about?" Mac asked as he returned to her.

"Tomorrow – I'll tell you tomorrow," he said sadly. "What do you want to do now?"

"I think we should take a walk," Mac said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"Are we going anywhere in particular, Marine?" he asked as she took off down the street, firmly holding onto him.

"Just you wait and see."

After strolling along for awhile the pair came to the Thames and took a few moments to look at the scenic views around them. Mac shivered as the cold wind picked up and Harm put his arms around her and drew her in close.

"Is this better?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck and making her shiver again.

"Aha," came her reply. "But it can't last," she said pulling away.

"Oh," Harm was disappointed.

"Don't look at me like that, Commander, we've got things to do, places to go," she said, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"And just what do we have to do?" he asked, trying to keep her close to him.

"You'll see," Mac laughed pulling him along the street after her.

Soon after they had crossed the river and we're standing beneath the London Eye.

"Shame it's closed for the night, the views would be unreal," said Harm breaking away from Mac to take a closer look.

Mac rested back on the railing and watched him walk away. "I like the view from here," she said quietly to herself.

Realising she hadn't followed him Harm turned around and was surprised to see Mac talking warmly with an older man. He went over to them.

"Evening Mr Rabb, right to go?" asked the man.

"Excuse me?" Harm said.

"Are you ready to go?" the man repeated.

"Go where?" he asked, glancing towards Mac.

"In the Eye," said the man.

"The Eye?" asked Harm, again looking to Mac.

"Do repeat everything, Mr Rabb?" he asked chuckling.

"No, sorry," he said shaking his head.

"So Flyboy, are you ready to ride?" Mac asked taking Harm by the hand and leading him to the waiting capsule.

"How did you arrange it, Mac?" Harm whispered.

"Never you mind. Do you want to do this?" she asked as they neared the construction.

"Yeah, of course," he grinned.

Mac kissed him quickly on the lips, pushed him into the capsule and stood back while the doors closed.

"Mac?" Harm called out but Mac just blew him a kiss and waved. Harm stood and watched her getting smaller and smaller until her voice filled the capsule via the intercom.

"Hey Flyboy, you need to turn around to see the view," she said. Harm slowly turned around and the night lights of London glittered around him. It was a beautiful sight but the fact that Mac was still on the ground spoilt it somewhat.

The Eye slowly turned until Harm's capsule reached the highest point whereby it stopped.

"Now that I have your attention, Harmon Rabb, I want to set a few things straight. It occurs to me that over the past week I have said and done a few things to you and you haven't really acknowledged them. In case you missed it I have kissed you numerous times, cuddled up to you and even let you sleep in my bed. The fact that you haven't said anything leads me to believe that perhaps you didn't notice it. I have been trying to make you respond to me. To do something – to kiss me, hug me, acknowledge me in some romantic way. So now I've decided that as we have less than twelve hours left in London I'm going to force the issue. Listen to this little medley of songs and when you get back to the hotel you can let me know if this gamble has worked. See ya Flyboy!" And with that Mac waved at him and set off along the riverbank. The music began:

**If we were lovers **

One day soon it's gonna happen just by chance  
You and I will just succumb to this romance  
On that day my love will find you  
And you'll discover what a wonder life can be  
And you will know how much I love you  
If We Were Lovers  
If we were more than just good friends  
I know how good it could be  
Just by the way you're looking at me  
As if we were lovers  
If We Were Lovers  
I've waited so long for that day  
I think you feel the same way  
You try so hard not to give it away  
Afraid that I'll discover  
What in your heart you know  
Is meant to be  
But darlin' if you want it  
To be me  
To be the one to say  
I want you  
Then I'm telling you now  
Gonna find a way somehow  
To be your lover  
To spend the whole night  
Making love  
Then find it's never enough  
Just think what we are giving up  
Every day that we're not lovers  
Few times in our lives  
Can we feel this way  
It would be a shame  
Just to throw it away  
Time is slipping by  
We don't know what's ahead  
I don't want to look back  
And have any regrets  
How much I love you

**It's always been you**

It's more than just a love song  
I sing for you today  
It's my way of telling you  
All I could not say  
Through all the silent moments  
When I could not find the words  
For all the tears I cried inside  
The ones you never heard

Chorus  
It's always been you  
Right from the start  
Always been you I hid  
Inside my heart  
Did my best  
Not to confess  
Cause we both belonged to someone else  
Now nothing's left  
In our way  
No one to hurt  
No hearts to break  
It's time you knew  
It's always been you

You were who I'd turn to  
On dark and lonely nights  
I wouldn't have made through it  
Without you in my life  
You talked me through the hard times  
And held me through goodbyes  
You knew me like nobody could  
But never realized  
Chorus

So many nights I dreamed  
Of how it would be  
Say that you feel it too  
Tell me now  
What are we gonna do?

**Finally Found **

Ooh ooh ooh  
I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dreams become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to hear these lines  
'Cos there's something I want to say

I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you

Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only God knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
"Cos this is love boy, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
A love so strong it can't be wrong  
It's with you that I belong

As soon as the capsule's door opened Harm took off at breakneck speed towards the hotel. Every lyric, every note had been an unexpressed thought of his. Year after year he had spent loving her and wanting to love her but there had always been obstacles, namely himself. He had had the opportunities before and missed his chances but this time would be different. He would find her, hold her, kiss her and if all went well spend the night showing her just how much he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs:

If We Were Lovers – Gloria Estefan

It's Always Been You – Kathy Lee

Finally Found – The Honeyz


	3. Chapter 3

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

**I was looking to break this chapter but I didn't feel there was a right point without the next chapter being very short in comparison to the rest… Somehow though, I don't think anyone will mind.**

_**This is for Michelle UK - thanks for always reading and reviewing. **_

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

**HOTEL GRANGER**

**FRIDAY 0020**

Breathless, Harm reached his room. "Mac?" he called out throwing open the adjoining door before stopping abruptly. "Mac, what is it?" She was sitting on her bed, her case packed beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said waving a handful of phone messages at him.

He took the messages and scanned them quickly. "There was nothing we could do from here and I couldn't get a flight back til morning."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked again, trying not to let her hurt show.

"I spoke to…" Harm began before she interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Mac was insistent and enunciated each word. Harm had been told his mother and step-father had been involved in a serious car accident and were being treated in hospital; their prognosis was uncertain. He contacted the airline to arrange an earlier flight back but it had been to no avail and that was when Mac had come out and found him in the foyer. "Harm?"

"Because there was nothing I could do and I guess I wanted tonight to be about something more than my parents. I didn't want to spoil it by sitting around stressing about it," he said quietly, not quite being able to look her in the eye.

"I could have helped you." Reaching out Mac took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Harm smiled. "Oh, but you did, just being with you helped."

Mac stood from the bed and hugged him tightly, gently brushing his lips with hers. "Well Flyboy, we'll have a cab downstairs in five minutes and a flight out in ninety three minutes, so go grab your stuff."

The flight had been quiet and Mac had spent most of it in Harm's arms, wishing desperately that the circumstances had been different and they were still in London. After they had passed the halfway mark, Mac awoke to find Harm with his headphones on smiling at whatever he was listening too. She tried speaking to him but he didn't hear her, so she ran her hand up under his shirt and had his attention immediately.

"What are you listening to?" she asked. Harm removed his headphones and placed them over Mac's ears.

"It's for you," he replied before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Friends and Lovers**

What would you say if I told you  
I've always wanted to hold you?  
I don't know what we're afraid of  
Nothing would change if we made love  
_refrain:_  
'cause I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
Well, I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other

Yes, it's a chance that we're taking  
and somebody's heart may be breaking  
but we can't stop what's inside us  
our love for each other will guide us

_Refrain_

I've been through you  
And you've been through me  
Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see  
We always know when it's laid on the line  
Nobody else is as easy to find

So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
Well, I know in our heart we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh no, we could be both to each other.

Mac smiled it was the perfect reprise to her music medley from the London Eye. When the song ended Mac removed the headphones and kissed Harm tenderly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish our evening in London," Harm said sadly.

"How would that have gone?" Mac asked, running her fingers down his cheek.

"Oh, some holding and kissing and touching and…" his voice trailed and he smirked.

"And?" she prompted, her hand moving down his neck onto his chest.

"Use your imagination," he replied, pulling her closer to him.

"I'd much rather you tell me," Mac replied, looking up at him all wide eyed and innocent.

"I'd much rather show you," he murmured, in a low husky voice.

"Go right ahead, Flyboy." Mac grinned at the colour rising in his cheeks.

"Not here, Mac," he replied flustered.

"Spoil sport."

**St JOHN HOSPITAL, SAN DIEGO**

**FRIDAY 0515**

By the time Harm and Mac had arrived at the hospital both were tired and concerned about the news they would receive. They approached the information desk and waited for the woman to conclude her telephone call.

"Morning sir, can I help you?"

"Ah yes, my mother and step-father were injured in a car accident last night and brought here. Could you please tell me where I can find them? Their names are Frank and Trish Burnett."

"One moment," the woman replied as she typed the details into the computer. "Burnett, sir. B-u-r-n-e-t-t?"

"That's right!" Harm's fingers tapped quickly on the counter.

"Sir, we have no listing under that name," the woman replied scanning the screen again.

"Are you sure? Please check again." Harm held his breath as the woman scrolled through the patient list again.

"Sir, I'm sorry but…" she began.

"What do you mean you're sorry? How can they not be here? How can…" he yelled.

"Harm, stop!" Mac said forcefully pulling him away from the counter. "Calm down. It's not her fault. Go sit down and I'll see what I can find out."

"But…" he tried to protest but Mac firmly planted him in the red plastic chair.

"Stay." Mac turned around to talk to the woman. "I'm sorry it's just that we flew in from London as soon as we heard and now that we're here and tired and jetlagged and can't find them, Harm's a little stressed."

"That's understandable, ma'am," replied the woman tapping at the keys. "Look, we don't have any Burnett's but we have a F. Barnett listed."

"Which ward?" Mac asked quietly.

"The morgue, ma'am, I am sorry." The woman looked up sadly.

Mac took a deep breath. "Barnett you say. Is it possible it's a typo?"

**BURNETT RESIDENCE**

**FRIDAY 0612**

Forty minutes later, Harm and Mac were standing on the doorstep of his parents' house.

"Don't look so worried, sweetheart," Mac said squeezing his hand before bringing it to her lips. "They're both okay, safe and sound at home."

"I know but for a while there I thought the worst had happened and …" Harm's voice was a mix of pain and relief.

"It's okay now though," she kissed him quickly and rang the doorbell. It was just after 0600.

Frank opened the door slowly. "What on Earth…" he began before seeing them. "Harm! Sarah! Come on in, come, come." He ushered them into the lounge. "Trish, get down here, we have visitors."

"Who on earth would come at this hour of the morning?" she muttered before appearing at the top of the stairs. "Harmon! Sarah! Oh goodness, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Mac and Harm answered in unison.

"You could say that," Harm continued. "We came as soon as we heard about the accident."

"What accident?" asked Frank, grabbing Mac's bag.

"We were in London and …" Mac began as Frank guided her to the sitting room.

"You came all the way back from London?" Trish asked moving to hug her son.

"Yes, I got a phone call from the hospital to say you and Frank had been involved in serious car accident. They were sketchy on the details so we got the first flight back," Harm explained.

"But your mother and I weren't involved in any accident, son," Frank answered.

"We know that now, Frank, after a long wait at the hospital. It seems that a couple by the name of Barnett were. They pulled the wrong patient file and contacted Harm and …well, you know the rest," Harm replied.

"So you came back for nothing, Harm," Trish said, holding him tightly.

"It wasn't nothing, mom, just seeing you both and knowing you're okay is something." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Explanation over, an early breakfast served and by 0900 Mac was exhausted.

"Excuse me Trish," Mac said following her into the kitchen. "I don't mean to be rude but would you mind if I lay down for a while. It's been a very long night and I'm so tired."

"Of course, dear, I should have offered. Come with me." Trish took her upstairs and made sure she was comfortable before she departed.

Mac settled into the guestroom bed and smiled as she heard Harm chatting with his parents downstairs. She felt comfortable being in this house, with these people, with this family.

Before long she was being kissed awake by the man of her dreams. "Hi there Marine," he whispered.

"Hi yourself, are you joining me?" she asked hopefully lifting the covers.

"Ah, no," he replied, more than a hint of regret in his eyes.

"No?" she replied disappointed.

"I was just coming to see if you had plans to see daylight," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh god," said Mac sitting up. "It's 1536; Trish and Frank must think I'm so rude. I slept so well that I…" Harm kissed her to stop her talking.

"Relax Mac, Mom and Frank had some errands to run and …" Harm said when he finally pulled away.

"So you're all mine?" Mac grinned.

"…and they'll be back in a few minutes," Harm added.

"That's enough time." Mac pulled him down on to the bed with her, kissing him in such a way that Harm had to remember to breathe. Trish's knock on the bedroom door stopped them going any further.

"One day, I'll…" Harm began.

"It better be one day soon."

Afternoon tea was served in the lounge room and Mac was starved. She had missed lunch and breakfast was forever ago, she ate well.

"Sarah, when you're done, I was wondering if we could go for a walk," Trish asked quietly.

"Sure, some fresh air would do Harm and I the world of good," Mac replied.

"Oh not Harm, just you and me. There's something I need to talk to you about," she said.

"Okay, Trish, sure." Mac agreed, though she was a little concerned about what the topic would be.

They were two blocks from home when Trish began to talk about something more substantial than the weather and the cost of gasoline.

"Sarah, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it," Trish began after several false starts.

"Okay." Mac nodded.

"I have always considered you to be family and it's just so pleasing to see you and Harm together," she continued.

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy about it too," Mac said wondering where the conversation was going.

"Is this …I mean…Are you…" Trish faltered.

"I'm not too sure where we are going. I'm hoping it's permanent but I guess once we finally take our relationship to the next level we'll know." Mac kept her eyes firmly planted on the sidewalk.

"Next level? How many more levels are there besides marriage, I mean after you've gotten together and slept together?" Trish blurted out confused.

"Well," Mac blushed.

"Well what? Don't tell me you haven't slept together," she asked incredulously.

Mac didn't want to tell her that, she didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, especially not Harm's mother. "We haven't."

"How on Earth is that possible?" Trish asked, "I mean for years now he's been in love with you and I'm sure you've been in love with him."

"It just hasn't happened." Mac shook her head vigorously. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't want to take this walk to discuss my love life, what's up?"

They continued to walk and Trish continued to talk and by the time they returned home Mac had been sworn to secrecy.

"What took you ladies so long?" Harm said opening the door.

"We had lots to talk about, son," Trish said, patting his arm as she walked by.

"Like what?" Harm asked, looking from one to the other.

"You." Mac and Trish answered in unison and Harm cringed. He loved them both dearly but didn't want them exchanging stories, especially about him.

Not long after returning Trish disappeared into the study and Harm cornered Mac in the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell me about it?" he asked.

"No," Mac replied.

"Why not?" he asked earnestly, desperate to know what had happened.

"It's between your mother and me," Mac smiled kissing him and moving away.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he grinned moving closer to her.

"You can try." Mac arched her eyebrow invitingly. He lifted her up onto the kitchen bench and kissed her repeatedly. "That's not going to do it, Flyboy," she smiled and hopped down.

"How about this?" he grabbed her and kissed her with such intensity that she went weak at the knees, he lifted her up.

"Harmon, put that girl down," said Trish from the doorway and he did.

"Hi mom, we were just…" Harm began.

"I know what you were just doing, I'm not blind," Trish responded.

"Sorry mom." Harm dropped his head, all of a sudden he was fifteen again and had just been caught making out with Judy McGee.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Trish asked, well aware they didn't.

"No mom," he said, still not quite looking at her.

"Great, be in the car in five minutes."

**EXCELSIOR HOTEL**

**FRIDAY 1804**

The car pulled to a stop in the driveway of the Excelsior Hotel.

"Are we having dinner here?" Harm asked from the backseat.

"No, son, this is for you," Trish handed him a room key. "Now get out," she smiled.

"I don't understand," Harm said looking at the key.

"We love you both dearly but we don't want you staying with us tonight," Trish answered.

"Huh?" Mac replied, just as confused.

"Get out and enjoy," said Frank driving off as soon as they were clear of the car.

Mac and Harm went up to the room, 1603.

"Wow," said Mac as she opened the door and took in the view. "It's gorgeous."

"It should be ma'am," replied the bellhop. "It is the bridal suite."

"The bridal suite?" Harm repeated.

"Yes sir, congratulations to both of you," the young man said brightly.

"Ah…" Harm began.

"Thank you," Mac cut in. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone.

The bellhop excused himself and when the door had closed, Mac moved towards the bed. On it was a pink envelope addressed to them both. Mac opened it.

_Harm and Sarah, Have a wonderful night – hope the level is perfect, Love Mom and Frank._

"What does that mean?" Harm asked reading it over her shoulder. "What level?"

"This one," she turned and kissed him.

A long night of bliss ensued and when dawn broke both were still awake, caught up in the afterglow of what had been an incredible night. Mac repositioned herself in the king sized bed and draped her arm and leg across Harm, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Harm asked kissing her forehead.

"Everything," she said running her hand across his abdomen.

"Everything, hey? You know, I often imagined how this would go…" he said, absently tracing figure 8's on her back.

"And is this what you imagined?" Mac asked, moving to kiss his chest.

"Not quite," he admitted quietly.

"Oh, what was different?" Mac asked leaning on her elbow to get a better look at him.

"I haven't told you yet that I love you and I do love you Sarah MacKenzie," Harm said sincerely before giving her a soft, tender kiss.

"I wondered when you'd get around to saying it," Mac replied, before resting her head on his chest once more.

"Don't you have something to say?" he asked, gently nudging her.

"No, I'm good," she answered playfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Yep, I told you I loved you on the flight to London," Mac grinned widely, still pleased with her antics on the outbound flight.

"But you were dreaming," Harm said.

"No I wasn't, I knew full well what I was doing." Mac pulled herself up so she could look at him.

"But you were muttering and dreaming when you said it," Harm continued.

"Harmon Rabb, I was fully awake and aware of what I was doing. I wanted to see if I could make you respond to me in some way," Mac reported.

"So you weren't dreaming?" he asked and watched as she shook her head.

"No, I know my dreams and while this was one come true I was definitely awake." She reached up to kiss him.

Harm smiled. "Speaking of dreams, Marine, there are a few things I'd like to do to you that I think you've never dreamed of."

"Oh really Flyboy?" Mac grinned, knowing there was very little she hadn't dreamed about when it came to her favourite aviator lawyer.

"Yep," he replied with a cocky grin.

"Like what?" she cooed.

Harm leant over and whispered in her ear. She smiled and tried to stifle a giggle. "Nope, I've dreamed that."

"Really?" Harm was surprised. "What about this?" he whispered again.

"Twice," she answered, "and in the same night"

"No way!" Harm looked stunned. "I bet you haven't dreamed of this," he again whispered. Mac interrupted before he had even finished.

"Commander Rabb, that's a stock standard dream – got anything else?" she asked, pretending to be bored by the whole conversation.

"Well, I bet you haven't got anything that I haven't dreamt of either," he answered, trying hard to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Oh I don't know," she rolled on top of him and whispered to him.

"Sarah MacKenzie, why I never!" Harm was stunned.

"But I have – you want to try now," she asked, her hands already running down his body.

"Are you sure?"

Her actions left no words necessary.

When the front desk rang the room just after noon, Harm struggled to open his eyes.

"Yes," he muttered into the receiver. "Ok, yeah, right."

"Who was that?" Mac mumbled.

"Front desk, mom and Frank are downstairs for lunch with us, when we're ready of course," Harm yawned and stretched.

"So I guess we should get up then," Mac struggled to sit, exhausted by recent events.

"I already am." He pulled her to him and continued right from where they'd left off only hours before.

"Harm, we need to go downstairs," Mac finally said, pulling away.

"Why?" he asked, genuine confusion etched on his face.

"Your parents!" Mac prompted

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He grinned.

"Doesn't take much."

**Monday 0735**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

Harm and Mac stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open and officially end what had been a perfect weekend.

"So you know we'll have to tell the General," Harm said.

"I know," she replied.

"What do you think we should say?"

"I think we tell him the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, we tell him it started with a kiss."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This is the end of the original story – the last line giving the title to the story. This story was written three years ago and at the time I received a lot of encouragement to write a sequel which I did. The next chapter which will be up after the weekend is set three months after this part of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

_**Ok here comes the sequel (there are 4 chapters to go) – set three months later. If there are inconsistencies with timelines between this and the show just do what I do and make believe they work.**_

**This is for everyone who couldn't wait for the sequel to start…here it comes earlier than expected.**

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

Three months on

MAC'S APARTMENT

MONDAY 0610

Harm exited from the bathroom, showered and freshly shaven, his uniform trousers on already and putting his arm through the sleeve on his shirt. "Mom and Frank will be in town this weekend they've invited us to dinner at The Lincoln at 1930 Friday. Can we make it?" Harm inquired standing beside the bed.

"Yeah, we don't have plans for this weekend, surprisingly." Mac yawned and stretched under the bed covers.

"Are you getting up?" Harm said doing up his last button.

"No, I've decided it's a snow day," Mac said reaching out and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Mac, it's June 25, the likelihood of it snowing is zero. I don't think the General would buy it," Harm replied, doing up the buttons again.

"Darn," she said dragging herself out of bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Mac?" he asked, noting her pallor as she passed him.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm …going to hurl," she said running to the bathroom.

A few moments later she emerged. "Now I feel better. No I don't." Harm went back in with her and held her hair back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologise – you can't help it if you are sick," he soothed, running his hand in circles on her back.

"I don't feel sick," Mac responded before she vomited again.

"Really? You're doing a pretty good impersonation of a sick person," he grinned.

"Shut up and hand me the face washer," she retorted, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

After a few minutes had passed and with promises and assurances being made on both sides Harm went to work and Mac went to bed with a bucket.

Harm hated leaving Mac home alone when she was ill but he had a court date that couldn't be changed. On the way into the office he phone Harriet.

"Hello Harm," Harriet was as bright and cheerful as ever.

"Have I caught you at a bad time, Harriet?" he asked, knowing just how hectic her life was.

"With two kids and two on the way, there's never a good time. What can I do for you?" she asked, her genuine caring nature coming down the line.

Harm explained the situation and Harriet promised to drop by after AJ was at school and she had left Jimmy at the sitters.

When Mac finally got up a few hours later she felt somewhat better. She was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a camomile tea when she heard a knock at the door. Her first instinct was to ignore it – no one knew she was at home, except Harm and he had a key.

"Mac, it's Harriet," came the voice from beyond it.

"Harriet, what are you doing here?" Mac asked before she had opened it.

"I came to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Harriet asked, placing the back on her hand on Mac's forehead.

"Alright actually," Mac said, making her way back to the table, Harriet followed.

"Really?" she asked, sitting down in the chair next to Mac.

"Yeah, whatever it is seems to have passed, must have been the leftover Chinese from last night," Mac offered.

"You look tired," commented Harriet, eyeing her friend.

"I am a little," she admitted, though in truth she felt exhausted.

"And pale," she continued.

"Well, I have spent the morning vomiting." Mac moved to the bench and made tea for Harriet, hoping the questions would stop.

"But aside from that you're fine, right?" Harriet asked, still watching her closely.

"Right!" Mac replied, placing the cup in front of her visitor.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked, when Mac had sat down again.

"No," Mac was stunned, she hadn't even considered it. "No, it's not possible."

"Not possible," Harriet was surprised. "Aren't you and Harm…"

"We are," Mac admitted, a slight colour rising in her cheeks.

"Well then - it's possible," Harriet replied firmly.

"I guess." Mac dropped her head, theoretically she knew it was possible but in reality she knew there was next to no chance.

"Tell you what, I'll go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test and then we'll know."

Harriet was gone and back in ten minutes but it felt like an eternity to Mac. Five minutes later Mac was sitting on the edge of her bed tapping her feet. Time seemed to be standing still.

"So, if it changes colours it's positive, right?" she asked nervously.

"Right," said Harriet sitting down beside her.

"And if it doesn't then it's negative, right?" she continued, her mind swirling with unspoken fears.

"Right," her friend confirmed.

"And…" she began but Harriet cut her off.

"Mac! You've asked me four times now," said Harriet, amused by her friend's anxiety.

"I'm sorry Harriet," Mac said, dropping her head.

"Don't apologise, you're just nervous," Harriet replied, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"I don't know why, it's not likely," Mac said, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Mac, you have a four percent chance of normal conception which means four chances in 100 of getting pregnant. Mathematically speaking, if you and Harm have sex 100 times you could have become pregnant on four of those occasions. Are you still saying it's not possible?" Harriet asked giving her a look which would induce a truthful answer.

Mac blushed. She and Harm had been together since London, three months. While she hadn't kept count they had spent a lot of time in bed not sleeping. "It's possible," she finally said.

The timer rang and Mac slowly walked into the bathroom. "Harriet," she called. "What happens if half the stick changes colour?"

FRIDAY 1825

"You nearly ready, hon?" Mac called to the bedroom.

"Two minutes," came Harm's reply.

"You said that five minutes ago," she yelled back, frustrated he could never get anywhere on time.

"Two minutes, I promise," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ten minutes later Harm was ready.

Dinner was a lovely affair at The Lincoln, Frank and Trish were in town to catch up with some friends for Saturday brunch. When Harm and Frank began to talk about the latest developments in V8 engines, Trish excused herself to go to the bathroom and Mac went with her. Engines didn't interest her either.

"How have you been going with that other matter, Trish?" Mac asked her when they were both back in the foyer.

"Well, that's why we are in town actually. I found her!" Trish said, an anxious smile playing on her lips.

"Really?! When?" Mac asked in surprise.

"After we talked in San Diego I took your advice and sat Frank down and told him everything," she replied, as she took hold of Mac's arm, somehow needing some physical support to tell her story.

"How did he take it?" Mac asked, placing her hand on top of Trish's.

"Pretty well, considering," she sighed.

"So, then what?" she asked, desperate for the details.

"Well, Frank rang this man he knew and one of his contacts came up with a few possibilities. We narrowed it down and we are meeting her tomorrow for brunch before going to a clinic that specialises in genetic testing," Trish explained, a mixture of excitement and panic in her eyes.

"Wow! Are you going to tell Harm?" Mac asked, wishing she didn't have to divide her loyalties between mother and son.

"Not yet. I want to be sure first. Please don't…" she began.

"I won't- besides I'm keeping my own secret at the moment," Mac grinned, before looking down at the floor.

"May I ask what that might be?" Trish asked, squeezing her arm.

"Are you ready to be a grandmother?" Mac asked, watching the response form on the older woman's face.

"A grandmother? Really?" Trish's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Yep." Mac grinned, excitement etched on her face.

"And Harm doesn't know?" Trish asked for confirmation.

"I had the results confirmed today and I want to tell him in my own way," she explained, she had been working on a plan all day.

"When are you due?" she asked, brimming with joy.

"Early in the new year," Mac said, not quite believing the words she was uttering.

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Trish embracing her.

"And what's going on here?" Frank asked approaching them.

"I was just telling Sarah the news," Trish answered, only speaking half the truth.

"Well, Harm thinks you may have gotten lost, he's ready to send out a search party," Frank reported.

"Sorry dear," said Trish kissing his cheek and heading back to the dining room.

"Sorry Frank," said Mac doing the same.

Lying in bed later that night, bodies entwined. Mac rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to sink into the comfort his physical presence afforded her.

"What did take you and mom so long at the restaurant? You never did say," Harm said, gently stroking her arm.

"Girls' talk," Mac replied, her eyes closed.

"About what?" he asked, his lips brushing against her head.

"Girls' stuff," she replied, snuggling closer to him. Hoping he'd stop the questions.

"Mac?" he began again, pulling back from her.

"What?" she replied, forcing herself to look up at him and seeing the anxiousness on his face.

"You and my mother have had lots of 'girls' talks' lately," he commented, hoping she'd explain.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mac asked, moving herself away from him.

"No, not really, it's just…" he started but there was a problem, he was being left out.

"Just what?" Mac prompted.

"Is there something wrong with my mother?" he asked, hoping his nagging feeling was incorrect.

"No." Mac replied confidently, hoping it would put him at ease.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She snuggled back down against him, thinking that was the end of it.

"Is there something wrong with you?" he asked, nerves showing in his voice.

"No," she replied, there was definitely nothing _wrong_ with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, looking up at him again.

"Okay," he said but he wasn't convinced.

Mac sat up cross legged and faced him. "Harm, when the time's right, you'll know everything but for now you'll have to trust me. Okay?" She reached out and cupped his face in her hand.

"Should I be worried?" It was a redundant question because he already was.

"No, it's nothing bad," she said, praying he'd agree.

"Then why can't I know now?" he asked, taking her hand from his face and kissing it.

"Because you can't," she sighed. Harm closed his eyes and took a deep breath – he didn't like being left out of the loop at any time but especially now when he knew there was something going on. He lay back in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Before you go to sleep, Flyboy, want to do me a favour?" Mac asked, running her hand across his bare abdomen.

"Hmmm, yeah," he mumbled.

"Make love to me," she requested, running her hand lower.

Harm's eyes opened. "Oh, well, I suppose so," he replied with exaggeration.

"If it's too much trouble…"

"Come here."


	5. Chapter 5

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

**I know none of you will actually complain but I am aiming to post the remainder of this story as quickly as I can. I am having computer problems which I am hoping to have rectified when I go back to work this week but it may mean I'll be without a computer for awhile and I'd hate to leave you hanging! **

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

SUNDAY 1115

Responding to the brisk knock, Harm opened the door. "Mom, Frank, we were meeting at the hotel weren't we?" Harm asked ushering them in.

"Hello son, we were but there's been a change of plans. Is Sarah here?" asked Trish scanning the apartment.

"She's in the shower. What's up?" Harm asked, spotting the nervousness in both of them.

"I think we'll wait for her, Harm," Frank answered, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

Harm's anxiety level rose. "Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee?" he offered, more to give himself something to do than any sense of hospitality.

"Water would be great," Trish replied, her mouth already dry.

"Yeah, water's fine," added Frank, sure Harm could hear their hearts beating rapidly.

Two glasses of water were placed on the coffee table. "Thanks Harm, is Sarah nearly ready?" Trish asked.

"I'll go and see."

Harm entered the bathroom to find Mac dressed and ready but sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Mom and Frank are here. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she replied, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He went to her immediately. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just left over from the bug I had this week," she lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, let's go see your folks." She took the hand he was offering and followed him out.

"Hi Trish, hi Frank, we weren't expecting to see you here," Mac said, moving to kiss both of them.

"Are you okay dear, you look pale?" asked Frank concerned, he was not privy to her secret.

"I'm fine Frank," Mac reassured him.

"Now mom, what's going on?" Harm asked, having had enough of whatever it was going on.

"Come sit down Harmon," she said patting the sofa beside her. Harm felt his heart beginning to race, he didn't like the way this was going. "Harmon, I have some news for you. I wasn't going to tell you until we were 100 percent sure but Frank insisted we tell you face-to-face before we went home."

"Tell me what?" Harm asked nervously. Trish took his hand and Harm's heart moved to his throat.

Trish took a deep breath and spoke quickly and quietly. When she had finished Harm said nothing. "Are you going to say something?" Trish prompted.

"I'm going for a walk." And with that he left.

When he hadn't returned within the hour, Trish and Frank left reasoning that he probably wouldn't want to see them. "We'll be at the hotel until three if he wants to talk," Trish said to Mac as she departed.

Mac sat and waited for another hour before deciding to go and look for him. She had to look no further than the stairwell.

"Hi there Flyboy," she said, sitting beside him on the top step. He gave her half a smile but said nothing. "Are you planning on coming back in?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Your mom and Frank have gone." He nodded – he had seen them leave from across the road. "Are you going to talk to me Harm?"

"How long have you known?" Harm asked, looking intently at his shoes.

"Since my walk with your mom in San Diego," Mac admitted guiltily.

"Three months? You've known for three months?" He stood up.

"Yeah, I have," Mac confirmed watching him.

"In that case, I'm not going to talk to you either." He returned to the apartment and grabbed a few of his things.

"Where are you going, Harm?" she asked as he passed by her again.

"Home!" Although in truth he knew he could count on one hand the number of times he had been to his own apartment in recent times. This was home now, the place he wanted to be, but at this moment he needed time and space to come to terms with the events that had changed his life.

Mac gave Harm a few hours to himself before calling him but when she did he didn't answer. Part of her could understand his need to be alone – that's how she used to deal with her problems but this time it was different. She was pregnant and it was more than their relationship at stake. She went to find him.

HARM'S APARTMENT

1435

Standing at Harm's apartment door with her key at the lock Mac had second thoughts and backed away.

"He's not in there, ma'am," Jen said from behind her. "He left to go running about half an hour ago."

"Oh, thanks Jen," Mac replied, and tried to contemplate her next move.

"Excuse me for asking, ma'am, but is everything alright?" Jen asked moving to her.

"Yes Jen, why do you ask?" Mac replied, trying to sound better than she felt.

"Well, the Commander didn't seem himself..." Jen began, leaning against the wall next to Harm's door.

"He has a lot on his mind," she interrupted.

"And you don't look the best," she continued.

"Gee, thanks Jen," Mac said, trying not to be offended.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean it that way – you look very pale," Jen apologised, stepping back.

"It's the effects of the stomach bug I've had but I'm better now," she tried to explain.

"Are you sure, you…" Jen asked. Then to contradict herself, Mac fainted. Within a minute she was awake and trying to sit up."Ma'am, are you okay? Ma'am?" Jen was on her knees, gently shaking her.

"Yeah, I think so, just help me up." Jen did so and used Mac's key to open the door.

"Can I get you something?" she asked, guiding her into the apartment.

"Some water would be good, thanks," Mac said, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Jen handed her the glass and she took a sip. "Are you still saying you're better, ma'am?"

Mac shook her head. "Maybe I'm not as well as I thought."

"Do you want me to see if I can find the Commander?" Jen offered, still concerned about Mac.

"No, no, I'll be fine now. I might just lie down on the bed for a bit," Mac said picking up the glass.

Jen helped her to the bed and when Mac had reassured her several times that she'd be okay and all but ordered her to go, Jen departed. She returned to her own apartment but left her door opened.

"Commander Rabb!" she called the minute he came into view.

"Hello Petty Officer," Harm replied coolly, not really in the mood for idle chatter.

"I'm so glad you're back. Colonel MacKenzie is in your apartment," Jen said, coming to the door.

"Thank you for the public service announcement, Jen," he said, turning to move away.

"Oh, no sir, it's not that she's in your apartment, it's that she's not well," she offered and watched as he turned back to her.

"Mac's had that stomach bug all week. She's over the worst of it though," he answered, trying to brush her concerns away.

"Does the worst of it include fainting in your doorway?" Jen asked.

"She fainted?" Harm was alarmed, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.

"Yes." Jen nodded.

"And you left her alone?" Harm dashed for his door, dropping his keys twice in his haste to open the door.

"I made sure she was alright but then she all but ordered me to go," Jen explained.

"How long ago was this, Jen?" Harm asked, unlocking his door.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes maybe."

And then Harm was gone.

When Mac awoke nearly an hour later Harm was sitting by her side. "Hi Flyboy, good run?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Never mind the run, how are you?" he asked, his hand resting on his cheek. "Jen told me what happened."

"I told her not too, I'm alright," Mac replied, allowing herself to fall deep into the pillows.

"No you're not! Vomiting, fatigue, dizziness, fainting are not the normal descriptors of a person who's alright." He stroked her hair.

"So maybe I'm not alright but I will be. I'll go back to the doctor tomorrow – just to be sure. Does that make you feel better?" she asked, not wanting to worry him.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Good. Now, how are you?" she asked. Harm stood and walked to the window – he didn't know how he was, physical illness he could cope with but this was something else altogether. "Harm, talk to me."

"What, like you talked to me?" he said turning to her.

"Harm, I'm really sorry but your mom asked me not to and I was respecting her wishes," she replied.

"What about me, Mac? Didn't you think I had the right to know?" he asked, leaning back on the window.

"I did and I told her that," Mac protested.

"But you didn't tell me," his hurt was evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"Would you have betrayed her trust if you were in my position?" she asked, hoping to get him to consider her situation.

Harm sighed. "Probably not," he conceded.

Mac struggled out of the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Harm asked concerned.

"To hug you, I love you so much and I am so sorry I couldn't tell you. I never meant to hurt you," she said, tears filling her

eyes. "I was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place."

He moved to her and held her tightly. He wasn't really that angry with her, he'd kept his own secrets from her in the past. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you, Mac," he said caressing her face. "I just had an overwhelming urge to get away from it all. I do love you, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know and it's okay – this time, Harm, but you're not allowed to do it again. We can always work things out together. Always." She kissed him then wearily rested her head on his chest.

"What's say I take you home?" he said quietly.

"I thought you were home," Mac said without moving.

"I meant…" he began, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I know. Honestly though I'd rather stay here for awhile and rest up for the trip back," she replied into his shirt.

Harm scooped her up and put her back into his bed, he hated to see her unwell. He adjusted the bedclothes and shut the blinds.

"Harm," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mac."


	6. Chapter 6

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun. **_

**I found it very funny that I got H&M together and against all odds she got pregnant, something we all wanted and yet the only thing people want to know is Trish's secret….had I known that I would have skipped the whole pregnancy storyline.LOL**

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

It was 1735 when Mac finally got up and made her way to the living room. This time she actually felt okay. Harm was on the sofa going through an old family album.

"Hi babe," she said kissing his head.

"Hi yourself," he replied taking her hand and sitting her in his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright, the sleep helped. How are you doing?" she asked picking up the album.

"Don't know," he said quietly. Mac put her arms around his neck and drew him to her.

"I'm here for you, we can get through anything together – remember that," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

"I will."

They sat in silence for a while before Harm spoke. "So, I have a sister," he said finally, his first public acknowledgement of his mother's earlier news.

"Yes you do," Mac confirmed, holding onto him just a little tighter.

"It's funny really; I'm probably the only only child in the world who had both a brother and a sister," Harm laughed but it was an empty one.

"That makes you very lucky Harm," she said, resting her head on his. "I'm an only child who had no one."

He reached up and kissed her. "A sister," he repeated, "Six years younger than me."

"Yeah, I know – pretty unbelievable, hey?" she said, raking her fingers through his hair. Harm nodded. "You do understand why your mom did what she did, don't you?" Harm shook his head, he hadn't even begun to contemplate the reasons for his mother's actions – he was still in shock at the news he had a little sister.

"Harm," Mac said, softly stroking his head, "Your mom found out she was pregnant two weeks before Christmas. She hadn't told anyone, she wanted your dad to be the first one she told. He'd been away when she found out she was expecting you and in the excitement of the moment she had told everyone. When your dad found out he was disappointed that he was the last to know." Harm slowly nodded, he had heard that story years ago from his grandmother. "So the second time around your mom thought she'd do the right thing. When he went MIA on Christmas Eve she didn't know what to do. In her heart of hearts she felt he would come back to her and so she kept her secret. By the time she was six months pregnant she couldn't hide it anymore. She left you with your grandmother and went to Virginia on the pretext of nursing a sick aunt. By that time she was losing hope that your dad would return and she felt that having this baby would be too hard on her own. She already had a beautiful little boy who was the image of his daddy, she didn't know if she could cope with another reminder."

"She could have coped," Harm said softly, "I would have helped."

"Sweetheart, you were only six years old." She kissed him before continuing. "Anyway, with the stress of the whole situation she went into premature labour and when she delivered the baby girl the doctor on duty didn't give her much hope. Your mom took it as a sign that her decision was right. When she was discharged she handed the baby to the nurse and kept walking. She has regretted it every single day since."

"Her birthday is May 24th, isn't it?" Harm asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Mac asked, dropping her hand to his shoulder.

"Every year mom would spend the day in bed in tears. She would say it was allergies, I think I was twelve before I realised it was the always the same day but I always thought it had something to do with dad," Harm admitted, one tear slipping down his cheek.

"It did, she had given away his baby and it broke her heart." Mac kissed the tear away.

"Why did she want to find her now?" Harm asked, breathing deeply.

"You mom's not getting any younger and she's spent the whole time living in regret. She didn't want to regret never finding out what happened to her. When you found Sergei it reopened all the old wounds and she's been trying to deal with it ever since," Mac reported watching him intently.

Harm sighed, his head was swimming. He leant back and rested his head on the sofa. "I love Sergei," he said, his eyes still closed. "I love him because he's my brother and nothing else matters."

"And that's alright," she replied, caressing his cheek.

"And I'll probably love my sister for the same reason," he continued, still coming to terms with the revelation.

"And that will be alright too," Mac soothed.

"But Mac," he said, opening his eyes, "I don't even know her name."

"Do you want to find out? Do you want to meet her?" she asked, leaving her hand on his face.

"I don't know…yes I do. I do want to meet her, to get to know her. Does she know about me?" he asked, a thousand more questions cluttering his thoughts.

"Yeah, she does," Mac said quietly.

"Good," he said and closed his eyes again.

MAC'S APARTMENT

2245

Later that night Harm and Mac were lying entwined in her bed. "I rang the General earlier and told him you'd be away a while longer," Harm reported.

"Oh thanks, I forgot about doing that. Was the General alright about it?" Mac asked, knowing her absence was causing staffing problems.

"A bit gruff but he came around. He said to give you his best and asked what I was doing here," Harm said, his lips brushing against hers.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, glad it wasn't her who made the call.

"The truth," Harm said pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" Mac's eyes opened wide.

"No," he laughed. "I said I was playing nursemaid."

"You'd look so cute in one of those little white uniforms," Mac smiled.

"Do you think I have the legs for it?" Harm asked laughing. It was the first laugh in a long, long day.

MAC'S APARTMENT

MONDAY 0645

Mac awoke with the alarm despite Harm's best efforts to turn it off quickly.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you," Harm said kissing her.

"That's okay. How are you? You tossed and turned all night," Mac asked moving up in the bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't settle – all these thoughts were racing through my mind," he replied.

"You could have talked to me," she offered, her hand finding his under the covers.

"I didn't want to wake you," he replied, his eyes closed once again.

"I wasn't really sleeping," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Sorry!"

"Wow! Three apologies in under a minute must be a record. Are you getting up?" she asked when Harm had made no attempt to vacate the bed.

"I'm thinking of calling in sick," he replied turning over to look at her.

"Why? Aren't you well?" she asked sitting up and feeling his forehead, Harm never took a sick day unless it was ordered.

"No, no," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "I have so many things on my mind and you're not well. I thought I could spend the day with you and sort out some of this sister stuff."

Mac cringed, that wouldn't suit her. She knew if Harm wasn't out the door within the hour he would discover her secret – if the previous week was any indication she would begin vomiting ten minutes after he departed and stop about noon. She would then shower, eat some toast and sleep until he came home. By that time she'd be feeling better and hungry. She had managed to hide it over the weekend but didn't want to chance her luck today.

"Harm, I think work would be the perfect distraction. Until the clinic results are in, which should be next week some time, there is nothing to find out about your sister. As for me, I'm going to sleep for much of the morning and then Harriet will take me to the doctor. You'd do better at work," she urged.

"Yeah, I probably would."

Harm had barely locked the door before Mac made her first trip of many to the bathroom.

"God I hate morning sickness," she muttered for the umpteenth time.

TUESDAY 1910

Mac was asleep on the sofa when Harm arrived home. "Hey there," he said kissing her awake.

"Hi babe, sorry I didn't hear you come in," she murmured as he sat beside her.

"That's okay, nice sleep?" he asked, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Mmmmm," she yawned.

"Can I get you something?" Harm asked.

"Mmmm," Mac nodded and stretched out her arms. Harm lay down beside her and held her tightly and before long Mac was asleep again and so was he.

The phone rang and woke Mac. She grabbed blindly at it. "MacKenzie," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry Sarah, I woke you," apologised Trish, recognising the sleep filled voice.

"No, I'm awake Trish, how are you?" Mac asked, looking up to see Harm was still asleep.

"Doing okay. Yourself?" she asked.

"Oh well, you know how it is," she replied non-commitally.

"Is Harm there?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, right beside me but he's asleep. Do you want to speak to him?" she offered.

"No, no, let him be, I guess he hasn't been sleeping that well." Trish sighed deeply.

"No, he's been a bit restless," Mac admitted. Trish sighed again. "He's okay Trish, really. He's just a little anxious."

"I know how he feels. Actually, that's why I'm ringing. The clinic called and the results will be available Friday. Frank and I will be in Washington by about 4 pm," she reported.

"So not long to wait now." Surprised at how anxious she also felt at the whole situation. "Is that Frank I hear coughing?"

"Yes it is, Sarah, he's picked up a chest infection," Trish said.

"Sorry to hear that, give him our best," she said.

"I will do dear, so will you let Harm know about Friday?"

"I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I had to break it here to keep the chapters right…there is one last chapter to go.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It started with a kiss…**

**By Nettie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun.**_

_**Sincere apologies for the delay the site wouldn't let me come and play... **_

_**Here's the final instalment - enjoy! **_

_**-----------------------------Promises--------------------------------**_

THURSDAY 1753

Harm was still at work when Trish rang Mac, again waking her.

"So, do you want us to come with you to the clinic or do you want to come by here first, Trish?" Mac asked her caller.

"Well, Sarah, there's been a change of plans. I need your help but only if you're up to it," Trish said.

"Sure, what do you need?" she offered.

"We won't be able to get to Washington tomorrow. Frank's chest infection is a little more serious than first thought. He has pneumonia," she replied, her voice tired and weary.

"Oh, Trish, I'm sorry to hear that. How is he?" Mac asked, these two people were like her parents, she hated the thought of either of them being so unwell.

"The doctor admitted him to hospital this morning; he's on a couple of IV drips and feeling decidedly unwell. He keeps telling me he's alright and for me to go alone but he's really quite ill and I don't want to leave him," she explained quickly.

"That's certainly understandable," Mac replied.

"So, if at all possible, could you pick up the results, you and Harm?" she asked with a degree of uncertainty.

"Of course."

"I'll phone the clinic now and make the arrangements."

FRIDAY 1630

Harm and Bud entered Mac's apartment chatting about Bud's latest court victory.

"About time you two got here," said Harriet making her way over to her husband. "What kept you?"

"The General wasn't impressed with us both leaving early," answered Harm moving through the room to embrace Mac. He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Did you explain that I was here and needed to get home?" Harriet asked.

"I did, sweetie, and he conceded saying pregnant women should never be messed with. So, are you ready to go?" Bud asked, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Not really," Harriet replied sitting down again.

"But Harriet, Harm and Mac need to go out."

"Ah, actually no we don't, plans have changed," said Mac, taking Harm's hand and sitting down on the sofa.

"Again?" asked Harm exasperated. "What now?"

"Harriet and I picked the results up at lunchtime, they're sitting there." Mac pointed at three envelopes resting on the mantle clock.

"Why three?" asked Bud before noticing his wife's look and quickly stopping.

"Probably copies," guessed Harm. "I suppose I should open it," he continue reluctantly, staring at them.

"Only if you want too, there's no rush," soothed Mac, running her hand over his back and studying the intense concentration on his face. It was as if he was trying to see through the envelope without moving.

"We can go if you'd like some privacy," Bud offered.

"No, no, stay, please," Harm said, his eyes never leaving the mantle.

Harm slowly got up and moved across the room. All three observers seemed to hold their breath as Harm's hand reached out for the first envelope. They all saw his nerves in the slight tremble of his hand as he picked it up and opened it, carefully removing the letter it contained. He read it to himself, mumbling as he went. "Tests conducted indicate the likelihood of Alyssa Jane Stevens being the biological child of Patricia Rabb Burnett and Harmon Rabb Senior (deceased) is 96.7," he read aloud.

"That's pretty conclusive," said Bud, not sure how to read his friend's expression.

"Congratulations," offered Harriet.

Mac hugged and kissed him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've had a week to get used to the idea." He smiled at his friends, "I have a sister called Alyssa." Another round of congratulations were offered.

"What about the other envelopes?" Harriet asked, knowing full well what they contained.

"What are they Mac?" asked Harm, still holding onto her, needing her physical support as much as her emotional support.

"Open them and find out," she smiled, letting him go and gently pushing him back towards the mantle.

Harm picked up the second envelope and opened it totally unprepared for what it contained. Once again he began reading it to himself, mumbling as he went. "Tests conducted indicate the likelihood of Sergei Zhukov being the biological child of Pitchta Zhukov and Harmon Rabb Senior (deceased) is 92.18," he read aloud. "Wow!" he was stunned.

"How? Why?" was all he managed looking at Mac, tears shining in his eyes.

"Your mom thought it was only fair that since you were finding out the truth about your sister that you also find out the truth about your brother," she replied squeezing his arm.

"But how did they do the tests?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your mom rang Sergei and organised the necessary samples from him and his mom to be sent over. They used the DNA from those envelopes and some of your DNA on hair strands I gave them," she said, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Wow!" he replied, rereading the letter again, just to be sure.

"That's terrific news, Harm," said Bud patting his back. "You're a lucky man, a brother and a sister."

Harm sat down on the sofa with a sigh. He loved Sergei so much but there had always been an element of doubt, now there was none. They were brothers and nothing could ever change that.

After several minutes passed Harm looked up at the third envelope, the eyes of Mac, Harriet and Bud followed him.

"I can't possibly have another sibling, can I?" he asked more to himself.

"Open it and find out," said Bud, eagerly retrieving the envelope and handing it to him.

Harriet moved next to Bud and left Mac standing on her own at the end of the sofa. Harm took a deep breath; he had no idea as to what this envelope would contain. The format was the same and he read down mumbling to himself. "Tests conducted indicate the likelihood of the unborn child being the biological child of Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb Junior is 98…" He stopped reading and looked up at Mac before rereading the letter again.

Finally he stood up and walked to her. "We're pregnant?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"We are," Mac smiled.

"This hasn't been a stomach bug?" he asked, his hand resting gently on her abdomen.

"Uh, uh, morning sickness," she grinned.

"We're going to have a baby?" he said quietly.

"Yes we are," she confirmed just as quietly.

"We're going to have a baby!" he repeated loudly and enthusiastically before hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately, his tears finally spilling over.

Harriet and Bud offered their congratulations. "Great news, isn't it?" Harriet said but Harm and Mac were caught up in their own little world of tears and kisses and didn't hear. Eventually, Bud and Harriet extended their best wishes again and left.

"I must ring mom," Harm said after another long and passionate embrace. He picked up the receiver and hit five on the speed dial. The phone was answered instantly. Trish had been waiting anxiously for three hours.

"It's all positive mom," Harm started the call.

"All three?" she asked almost breathlessly

"Yes, all three. I have a sister, a half brother and a baby on the way," said Harm caught up in the rush of emotion.

"Our family's growing quickly," Trish said.

"It's all good though. Do you think we can arrange dinner with Alyssa?" Harm asked quickly.

Harm and Trish chatted excitedly about the changes in their family for a while longer until Harm finally said goodnight.

"I love you mom," he said sincerely, "but come Christmas, just remember who your favourite is," he threw in for good measure.

In bed later that night, when Harm had the chance to reflect on the events of the evening, it dawned on him that he wasn't the first to know about the baby.

"Mac?" he called quietly, gently rubbing her arm.

"Hmph," she groaned nearly asleep.

"Did my mom already know you were pregnant?" he asked, his hand pulling at her arm.

"Hmph, yeah," she mumbled before burying herself further into his chest.

"What about Bud and Harriet?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Hmmm," she replied.

"Oh," he said, just a bit disappointed, he would have liked to have known first and instantly his thoughts turned to his dad, he could understand why his mom had kept the secret the second time around.

Noting his disappointment Mac looked up at him and caressed his face. "Harm, babe, if it's any consolation, I wasn't the first to know either. Harriet knew before I did." She reached up and kissed him, before grinning widely.

"What's that smile for?" he asked kissing her back.

"I'll let_ you_ tell the General, after all you chickened out of telling him about us after London," she grinned again.

"The opportunity never presented itself," he said defensively. The he paused and drew a deep breath. "So what do I say exactly?"

"Use the same explanation," she kissed him again.

"Oh yeah!" said Harm. "Hey General, it started with a kiss…"


End file.
